tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Comedy Showtime
Thomas' Comedy Showtime was a series of videos released as part of the Thomas' YouTube World Tour lineup of online videos. The videos featured events from the television series, with commentary provided by Rob Rackstraw and Keith Wickham, who voiced Nigel and Stan respectively. Videos Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps is the first video released for the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. It was originally released on March 18th, 2015. Plot It's Thomas' Comedy Showtime and here are your hosts Stan and Nigel! Today they are going through a day in the life of Sir Topham Hatt! What could possibly go wrong on a such a wonderful day? Characters * Nigel and Stan (voice over) * Thomas (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Mr. Bubbles (does not speak) * Percy (not named; does not speak) * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Railway Inspector (cameo) Stock Footage * Millie and the Volcano * Creaky Cranky * Tale of the Brave * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor * Thomas in Charge * Slippy Sodor * Up, Up and Away! * No More Mr. Nice Engine Trivia * The events of Slippy Sodor, Up, Up and Away!, and No More Mr. Nice Engine are referenced. Goofs * Duck and Oliver's whistles are heard at one point, but they are nowhere to be seen. Video File:Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps Accidents on the Railway Accidents on the Railway is the second video to be released for Thomas' Comedy Showtime. The video was originally released on March 18th, 2015. Plot It's time once again to meet up with Nigel and Stan! We all know that accidents happen on Sodor and today Nigel and Stan are hitting the highlights! Be prepared for busting buffers, runaway globes, and so much more! Characters * Stan and Nigel (voice over) * Thomas (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Stephen (does not speak) * Simon the Signalman (does not speak) * Percy (not named; does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Timothy (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Stock Footage * Gordon Runs Dry * No Steam Without Coal * Spencer's VIP * Scruff's Makeover * Blue Mountain Mystery * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * Kevin's Cranky Friend * Emily Saves the World * King of the Railway * James to the Rescue * Muddy Matters * Flash Bang Wallop! * Being Percy Trivia * The name of the Signalman in Emily Saves the World is revealed to be Simon. * The events of Emily Saves the World and King of the Railway are referenced. Video File:Accidents on the Railway Cranky the Crane and More Unique Vehicles Cranky the Crane and More Unique Vehicles is the third video released for the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. It was originally released on June 3rd, 2015. Plot Follow Nigel and Stan around the Island of Sodor and meet all the unique vehicles that support the railway. It's not just engines that are really useful! You can't have one without the other....kind of like Nigel and Stan. Characters * Nigel and Stan (voiceover) * Thomas (does not speak) * Victor (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Kevin (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Bash and Dash (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * 'Arry (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) Stock Footage * The Adventure Begins * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Sodor Surprise Day * Tale of the Brave * Samson Sent for Scrap * The Thomas Way * The Early Bird * Stop That Bus! * Kevin's Cranky Friend * Emily Saves the World * Thomas' Shortcut * King of the Railway * Thomas' Crazy Day * Creaky Cranky * Victor Says Yes * Wonky Whistle * Surprise, Surprise * Misty Island Rescue * Stuck on You * Not Now, Charlie! * Thomas the Quarry Engine Trivia * The video was originally called "Friends of the Railway". Video File:Friends of the Railway Did You Know Thomas Used To Be Green? Did You Know Thomas Used To Be Green? is the fourth video for the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series, released on July 1st, 2015. This video is a promotional video for The Adventure Begins. Plot All aboard! Stan and Nigel are here to tell us how it all began for our favourite #1 engine, Thomas! Characters * Nigel and Stan (voiceover) * Thomas (does not speak) * Edward (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Judy and Jerome (not named; do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) Stock Footage * The Adventure Begins Trivia * Throughout the video, a remix of Thomas' theme is heard. Goofs * The North Western Railway is incorrectly referred to as the "Great Northern Railway". Animals are Special Cargo on Sodor Animals are Special Cargo on Sodor is the fifth and final video for the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. It was released on October 7th, 2015. Plot Stan and Nigel want you to meet the special cargo on the Island of Sodor. Sodor has a large range of animals from chickens to sheep, and even pigs. There’s even a prized bull that gave Sir Topham Hatt a little ride. Characters * Nigel and Stan (voiceover) * Thomas (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Millie (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) Cast * Rob Rackstraw as Nigel * Keith Wickham as Stan Stock Footage * Thomas and the Pigs * Henry's Good Deeds * Percy's New Friends * Wonky Whistle * Kevin's Cranky Friend * Luke's New Friend * The Smelly Kipper * The Afternoon Tea Express * Not Now, Charlie! * Duck in the Water * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Millie and the Volcano * Emily Saves the World * Lost Property * Henry Spots Trouble * Toad and the Whale * Helping Hiro * Very Important Sheep * The Beast of Sodor * Slow Stephen Trivia * The events of Not Now, Charlie, Henry and the Elephant and The Beast of Sodor are referenced. Category:Promotional Videos Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour